User talk:8765/wishlists
Modify chat privileges within guild and alliance chat I think that wish from your Interface wishlist has been granted :) --Chi Li 03:32, 6 June 2006 (CDT) *Open Fort Aspenwood & Jade Quarry to PvP-only created characters Isn't the main point that PvP chars can't get to it meaning you have to work on PvE ones? — Skuld 01:40, 30 July 2006 (CDT) You almost always see whammos and other common noob-quality builds, since that's what people play in PvE. If I had a PvE Mesmer there, I'd ruin everyone, especially whammos. But then, my Mesmer would be henching pretty much everything else in PvE. I know you still see whammos in other PvP arenas, but at least they get punished for doing so. ...Punished by ppl like me :) --8765 14:31, 4 August 2006 (CDT) : Read the official news announcement for 15 August 2006, it reads, in part: : During the weekend of August 18 to August 20, you will earn double Kurzick, Luxon, and Balthazar faction in the Fort Aspenwood and Jade Quarry competitive missions! Additionally, all PvP characters that have access to Factions will now be able to participate in these missions simply by talking to the special Luxon Diplomats or Kurzick Recruiters that will be located in the Great Temple of Balthazar! :Sadly (or gratefully), it is a one-time event only. lol --DaveBaggins 01:39, Aug 17 2006 (CST) ::Another of a.net's failures to deliver any improvement to the game. --8765 00:42, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Discussion You state in the article "Basically, there's no logical argument to oppose these other than it's difficult to program code it.". I do not fully agree with this as there are good arguments against some of these, some even official arguments from Anet. #All account merges always add 4 character slots (ie, link Ch.1 & 2, you get 8 slots, not 6) #:The current system makes sense and Anet really wants it like this. #More PvP arenas and PvP-types (ie escort, 1-flag ctf) #:Although more game types is more fun, this would split the players and there would be hardly anyone to play with. A possible solution would be an outpost, where you can access one play type of many, depepnding on the day. On mondays play type #1, on tuesdays playtype #2 and so on. #Restore the classic chest design, but all chests drop 8 items, but 1 person cannot get more than 1 item from the chest (some chests can still require a key) #:This was intentionally removed to prevent really profitable chest farming. The current system is okay. #Dynamically adjust the henchmen levels to match the average level of the human players in the party #:No way. The henchmen should have the level of the monsters of the area. #Each monster drops up to 4-8 items each, but 1 person cannot get more than 1 item from that particluar monster #:Why increase drops? They are fine currently and Anet doesn't want to increase drops. hm.... actually after reconsidering, this might inspire team farming, where a group leaves to kill enemies instead of the current solo farming. good or bad? Who knows. #Remove the guild npcs, except for Xunlai Agent, Priest of Balthazar, and Alliance npcs #:Why remove something? It's not harmfull to have something extra and someone might relly need these. The rest of the ideas are good and have no arguments against them. What comes to the ones above, the counter arguments weren't always my personal stance although you might think so, but just a complation of common arguments. -- (talk) 20:05, 27 December 2006 (CST) #It's a bad habit to simply accept getting less than what you paid for #The PvP types can be mixed into (or integrated in) current arenas, and would be randomly selected #Read again. but 1 person cannot get more than 1 item from the chest Farming for 1 white item, awesome (The complete contents of the chest could be something like 1 gold, 2 purp, 5 whites). Besides, ppl still farm chests ("CR SI" spam comes to mind). #Henchmen are always under the level of monsters in the area. It may encourge human-partying with the current henchmen, but have you look at how many ppl are in the (talk) 19:16, 31 December 2006 (CST) #Having multiple slots would encourge some ppl to make more PvE characters and thus spend more time in the missions areas, thereby helping other ppl through those missions and generally improving the number of parties. Of course this helps PvP-heavy players as well, since you'll be able to create multiple characters without having you reroll (ie, Mo/X, N/X, W/X, P/X ready whenever). #Most guild npcs don't serve any purpose. Merchant, rare scroll, dye, material, rare material, & rune trader provide no benefit to PvP characters, and for your PvE chars, it's easier to simply go to the closest main town, so your other party members or henchmen don't get kicked when you map travel. The skill trainer has even less skills than a regular skill trainer and same case as before with map travel. The weaponsmith can only customize weapons, which only is useful for non-caster, non-pvp classes. Thus you're left with the priest of balth, storage, and alliance npcs, which is fine as is. #It's not a matter of difficulty to hench through Proph and Factions, but rather it's boring playing an online multiplayer game as a single player game. --8765 15:10, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm not going to argue about hte two first, but your third points is a bit weird. How would making henchmen better encourage playing with others? -- (talk) 15:53, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well with the current state of proph, very few parties will form with or without the presence of henchmen. At least with better henchmen, ppl can get by the unpopulated areas quicker. Henchmen shouldn't be what encourges ppl to play proph again (which it wouldn't due to the hench's bad rep), but rather some material goods (americans are greedy, really greedy) reward. Beyond all that, in my view, proph is dead; and anyone new to proph is just going to have a poor experience thru proph. --8765 21:52, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::::This must be one of the huge differences between american and european servers. I've heard that americans are really extreme about everything they do in the game. -- (talk) 05:50, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Extreme is a matter of perspective, but ppl on the american servers in proph pretty much want runs through everything. Whammo party leaders spam for monks to join their group, yet they use mending on themselves. Pretty much any bad cliche comes from the american players. --8765 19:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Explains a lot. :D Good to hear that things are worse somewhere else. ;) -- (talk) 19:29, 3 January 2007 (CST) Wow, lots of debate over this. May I put in a few words? :1. I agree that 2 slots for a second account isn't enough. Perhaps they should change it to 3 per additional chapter? :2. I agree, Henchmen should definitely be higher levels. With all those new chapters, players are being seeped out of Prophecies and going into Nightfall. New players to Prophecies would find themselves nearly alone, and then they wouldn't be as persuaded to buy the other chapters. I, being a Prophecies dweeb, find myself often alone in missions and outposts. I very often have to do them with henchmen and am very often disappointed at their lack of efficiency. Making Henchmen the average level of humans in a party is pretty good, considering that even lvl 20 henchmen do worse than lvl 20 players. A full skill bar would also be very, very nice. :3. Changing Sever Artery to 3...12? Poor, poor newbie warriors! --Nova 20:05, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::For 2, if you didn't know already, that's one of the reasons a.net doesn't directly update prophecies; they want you to buy the newest chapters so you can play with people. In fact, there's almost forcing you to do so. But the caveat with NF, heros basically killed off the PUGs (on american servers anyways; I don't know about euro servers), and then there's no community anyways. Once you get NF, you can easily go back and clear all the missions, but that requires you to shell out an extra $50 just to play something you already purchased. ::For 3, if sever ever lasts the full duration on a particular foe, your team (and possibly yourself as well) simply sucks. :) . Currently, assuming no condition removal, sever is more powerful than crippling slash, due to it's ~300 some odd dmg over its duration. ::Lastly, that particular list (not the nerf/buff list) is sorta outdated, but is still reasonably accurate. When I stop being lazy, I'll revise it. --8765 14:09, 8 February 2007 (CST) "Allow non-Ch.3 owners to use heros (but limited to a few heros/classes)" Olias and Zenmai?--Nog64Talk 19:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) :"Olias is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall that can only be recruited if the player has a linked Guild Wars Prophecies account" :"Zenmai is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall that can only be recruited if the player has a linked Guild Wars Factions account" :--8765 12:42, 4 March 2007 (CST) Well now that GW:EN is out, people without Nightfall can use heros as long as they have GW:EN(9 different classes I believe, just missing paragon)--Devils Apprentice 00:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) weapons I can sell you a book of secrets for 20k so you can have one of those ritualist staves. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:46, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :That's high-end price according to gwguru. It's not too hard to find someone bored of trying to sell at 20k, and be willing to part for 15k or less. Either way, I haven't been needing extra weapons since the recharge doesn't affect rituals, and Alem's rememdy provides +20 energy virtually unconditional. In other words, no thanks. --8765 19:41, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::np, i can drop my price but i c it not needed. gratz on your items then xD — ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:19, 15 June 2007 (CDT)